


I Scream

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-04
Updated: 2007-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	I Scream

Title: I Scream  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #167: Food and Drink  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Sweetness. ;)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

I Scream

~

Severus scanned his surroundings. He couldn’t risk being seen here.

Placing his order, he waited in the shadows. This was the most dangerous time, when he was the most likely to be spotted.

When it was ready, he paid, pausing at the door to check that no one was watching him leave with his incriminating purchase.

Ducking between buildings, he took his first taste, moaning as the cool treat slid down his throat. He devoured every bite, licking his fingers clean.

Straightening his robes, he strode back into the street, secure that no one knew of his ice cream addiction.

~


End file.
